disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amber/Gallery
Images of Princess Amber from Sofia the First. External Galleries Promotional Images The Curse of Princess Ivy Poster.jpg Princess Party Premiere.png SofiaTheFirstTheCurseOfPrincessIvyDVD.jpg Sofia being crowned by Amber.jpg The Enchanted Science Fair 1.png Sofia and Amber promo.jpg Spending the Day with Dad.jpg Renders Amber.png Princess Ambermodel.png Amberfanface.png|Amber with a fan Amberparasol.png|Amber with a Parasol Amberwithfan.png Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy Transparent Promotion.png Princess Amber Render 1.png Sofia & amber hug.png 2D amber render.png Concept Art Storyboard_Two by Two.jpg|The original locket picture from the storyboard of "Two Princesses and a Baby" Early Princess Amber concept 1.jpg Early Princess Amber concept 2.jpg Early Princess Amber concept 3.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg AmberJamesSofia-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg 9499770062_0f1153b30e_b.jpg Printed Media Big Fun Book to Color 2.JPG|Colouring Book - Royal Achiever The Curse of Princess Ivy.jpg|Amber wearing Sofia's amulet in "The Curse of Princess Ivy" Princesses to the Rescue book.jpg Sofia the First - The Royal Slumber Party.jpg The Halloween Ball.jpg The Enchanted Science Fair Book.jpg Princesses to the Rescue book 1.JPG Princesses to the Rescue book 2.JPG Amber and Sofia as ballerinas.png|Amber and Sofia dressed as ballerinas Halloween Ball 7.JPG Halloween Ball 6.JPG|Amber ruins her costume Halloween Ball 5.JPG Halloween Ball 4.JPG Halloween Ball 3.JPG Halloween Ball 2.JPG|Amber's finished peacock costume Halloween Ball 1.JPG|Amber trying to make a peacock costume The-curse-of-princess-ivy-book-pages-4.jpg Me and Our Mom.jpg Sofia the First Magazine 5.jpg Sofia having a royal slumber party.png Two Princess and a Baby book.jpg Sofia the First - Welcome to the Royal Prep Academy.JPG Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 3.png Rapunzel in the Curse of Poison Ivy 2.png Sofia the First Magazine 9.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Puzzle.jpg|Giant Floor Puzzle Disney Card Sofia & Sister.jpg amber_doll.jpg Ambertoy.jpg amber_plush.jpg amber_sofia_doll.jpg amberz---.jpg 3toys.jpg Sofia the first .jpg Sofia James and Amber Baking Playset.jpg Amber and Praline.jpg Amber Plush Doll - Sofia the First - 13''.jpg Butterfly Amber.jpg Disney Sofia the First Dancing Sisters.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First FASHION PLAY AMBER.jpg DISNEY SOFIA THE FIRST ROYAL FAMILY.jpg Playdohlol.jpg Sofia the First Stationary Supply Kit.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Sofia the First 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 2.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 1.jpg Sofia the first cut outs.jpg Sofia the first valentine 8.png DISNEY Sofia the First Princess Amber Doll.jpg Princess Amber Mattel Doll 5.jpg Sofia the First stationary.jpg Sofia the First drinking bottle.jpg 71mSSxIHF2L SL1400 .jpg s-l1000.jpg pTRU1-20754414enh-z6.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 2.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 1.jpg Sofia Bath Toy Set.jpg Sofia the First Panini Stickers 4.jpg Unused Amber concept.jpg|Unused Amber design for Once Upon A Princess by Linda Miller Panini Sofia the First Sticker Cards 3.png Panini Sticker Card - Amber.png Panini Sofia the First Sticker Cards 2.png Panini Sticker Cards - Amber and Sofia 2.png Panini Sticker Cards - Amber and Sofia 1.png Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries